


Feel Better

by FireSoul



Series: FireSoul's Tumblr Prompts! [12]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sick Character, Sickfic, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul
Summary: Sara and Leonard are taking care of a sick team. Mick would rather be left alone. Too bad.





	Feel Better

When Leonard walks into the galley Sara is rolling her neck in tired circles, a feeling he certainly resonates with right now. He wants nothing more than to walk behind her and dig his fingers into her shoulders and massage away her stress, but right now there isn’t any time for that.

“How are the girls?” He asks, the whole team is down with some future flu, with the two of them being exceptions for now, and are all quarantined in their own rooms. They hadn’t been specifying whose taking care of whom until a few hours ago when he accidently walked in on Zari lying stark naked on her floor; apparently hoping the cool metal could make her fever more bearable.

“Ugh,” Sara groans, “I had to give Amaya a bucket, looks like this flu might have a stomach component.”

Great.

“How are you doing?”

She shrugs this time, finally meeting his eyes. “Like you, Gideon’s giving me a scan every hour. So far I’m clean, hopefully I’ll stay that way until someone is at least partially recovered, and then if we’re lucky we won’t go down until they’re all mostly back on their feet.”

He hums, accepting that. They aren’t kidding themselves; they both know it’s only going to be a matter of time before they come down with this flu. But how much time is a very important question.

“What about you?” She asks as he makes his way for the sink to wash his hands yet again.

“Well, according to Gideon I’m not sick yet, though I’m sure I’m not far off. Raymond’s a wimp when it comes to liquid medicine and Heywood managed to fall asleep. I’m on my way to make sure Mick’s still breathing.”

Sara hums this time, turning for the fridge and taking out the bowl they had put in a few hours earlier.

“And I am going to see if I can get Zari to eat some of this, you know she’s sick when she won’t eat anything.”

“Don’t tell her about Amaya.” He mumbles and she smirks.

“I won’t.”

With that she leans up on her toes and gives him a quick kiss, pushing past him after that to get to the microwave, and he heads off for Mick’s room.

The last time he’d checked on Mick his old friend was asleep, and hopefully he still is. But with the way this fever’s been treating the others that likely won’t be the case. So far those who have managed to fall asleep amongst all the coughing and the sneezing haven’t been able to stay asleep long before their symptoms overwhelm them and they wake up.

Upon reaching Mick’s room Leonard lets himself in, and he finds his partner in a very similar position as he had found Zari a few hours ago.

Good thing that with Mick, he’s used to it.

“Bet you’re wishing you hadn’t picked the room without a bed now, huh?” He comments and Mick doesn’t respond in anything other than raising a middle finger at him.

“How you feeling?”

Mick coughs, loudly, and forces his body up to the barest minimum of what can be called a sitting position, and then groans.

“Like shit.” His voice is raspy, and then he starts coughing even more. Great, so he’s nowhere near the end of this.

Leonard looks around, trying to discern if he brought any of the dishes that are lying around the floor or if they were already here; he has no interest in cleaning up messes that Mick made himself. Sara had brought a bowl of soup before they organized their patients, but which bowl that is he isn’t totally sure. He decides to bet on the overturned blue one not too far from Mick’s head, and collects that and it’s nearby spoon into his hands.

“You’ve still got another three hours until you can have another dose of medicine.” Mick hums, weak and disinterested, he isn’t a big fan of the liquid stuff either but at least getting him to take it doesn’t take tricking him and then forcing it down his throat like it does Ray.

“I’m sure you’re torn up about that.”

Mick looks like he wants to respond to that, but instead he breaks out into a fit of coughs. Len waits patiently for it to pass, passing the time by wondering if the look of annoyance on Mick’s face is directed at his own coughing or at him.

Probably both.

“Just wait until you get it,” Mick finally gasps between two coughs, and Len chuckles.

“Believe me I’m holding my breathe.” He says, “For all our sakes I hope you’re better by that time, I might kill someone if I get stuck with Raymond taking care of me.”

Mick chuckles through the last of his coughs, then lays back down with a groan.

“The others?”

Len frowns, “Heywood’s asleep, Raymond’s in a cocoon of blankets. Zari looks like hell warmed over, so pretty much you-” Mick growls, “And I don’t want to scare you but Amaya’s puking. So don’t be surprised if your soup comes back up.”

Mick groans, his head clunking back against the hard floor of the ship, and Leonard takes that as his cue to leave.

“If you need something just holler,” he says on his ways out, stopping in the door with a small smirk. “Or cough really loud if that’s easier.”

With that he leaves and closes the door, the plastic cup thrown with a surprising amount of force just missing his head.


End file.
